A Willing Hostage?
by PleaseInsertUsername
Summary: Ichigo is just starting to get used to being a Mew Mew- Now she has to deal with being a cat! Kisshu's decision to take home a certain small black kitten is sure to lead to many surprises...
1. Chapter 1

****First things first, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters (they are the creation of Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi)****

Elise: Hello~! I'm Elise, and I'm very inexperienced with writing fiction, so bear with me.

o A o;;

Ichigo: Oh hey, I'm in this story? Cool! What's the plot, what's the plot?

Elise: Umm…

Kisshu: HEY I FOUND HER NOTES! /reads/ … hehehe…

Ichigo: Oh crap what's in there.

Elise: NO~! /grabs notepad/ Just read… /whisper: Oh, by the way, the story begins in volume 3 of the manga, when Ichigo turns into a cat/ Muahahaha.

(- A -);;

_What just happened? … Why am I a cat? … How do I get back to being human?_

Ichigo jumped down from the sink, questions swirling in her little kitty mind.

_Well, I'll have to tell Ryou and Keiichiro… they'd know what happened! They could fix me… and I could get back to my date with Aoyama later!_

She sprinted out of the bathroom, and ran in the direction her gut told her to go. It wasn't the right way. Ichigo soon found herself in a neighborhood that was quite cozy (aside from the pouring rain); the streets weren't very wide, and the buildings looked old. From the smells that were dodging through the falling water and enveloping her from all around, she knew there were many bakeries around.

She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, until her exhaustion got the better of her. She found a nice restaurant with a large outdoor seating area, so she jumped on an umbrella table, dried herself, and went to sleep.

It was a beautiful sunrise, with the silhouette of an alien figure.

Kisshu had finally got off house arrest, so he decided to celebrate by flying over the… nicer parts of Tokyo city. It wasn't as polluted there, as the people were all very mannerly, and contributed to the neighborhood in all the ways they could, including picking up litter and never polluting the air with the gas from a car. Kisshu looked down at the small town, not knowing what he would find.

He saw a little black flick of a tail, and for a second, he thought he was hallucinating. The tail was decorated with a little red bow, with a bell.

_Ichigo…?_

He had no idea what Ichigo could possibly be doing in this town; it was far from that little café she and the others work at. Still, he decided to see who the owner was of the little black tail with the bell.

When he got to the shaded table, he was disappointed, but not surprised.

"Of course Ichigo wouldn't be here. Besides, the tail was too small to be hers," he sighed, when he saw the minute cat sleeping on the table's surface.

"Hmm…" Kisshu decided to examine the little animal up close, for it strangely resembled Ichigo- and not just because of the bell. He looked at the cat's sleeping face, which had a somewhat worried look. The look was familiar to Kisshu; it was the look Taruto often had when being homesick. The little boy told Kisshu that he wore that face more frequent than he, but Kisshu had denied these claims, just to annoy Taruto. But he knew it was true. Oh, how he longed to go back to his disaster of a planet. He couldn't even imagine how sick his people must be… he wondered how his family was doing… he wondered if his parents were… No. He wouldn't think about it. This was the exact reason why he had volunteered for the mission at Earth in the first place: to be free of the hurt and the worry.

His final thought snapped him from the world of his mind back into the world in front of him, where he realized he had sat down at the table at started petting the cat. The cat was still asleep, slightly purring at his touch.

Kisshu then pulled the cat towards him and into his arms.

"I'll take you home, kitty. You and me both need some friendly company," he whispered into the cat's fluffy neck.

With those words, Kisshu teleported back to the ship.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO!"

Ryou was running around downtown Tokyo, searching desperately for that troublesome idiot. Akasaka had told him that she was near that kid… Masaya…'s house, but all he found was a sweater lying on the sidewalk.

But just because he couldn't find her there doesn't mean he'll give up.

_Ichigo… the others need you. That cocoon won't stay put forever._

Elise: Hehehe.

Ichigo: NOO~ How could you do that to me~?

Kisshu: Do what, Koneko? Do you not like having me around?

Ichigo: FRANKLY, YES!

Elise: Well, I'll wrap this up before the kindergarteners start fighting again… Please, review, and if I get good feedback, I'll continue this story! 


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Sorry the last chapter looked a bit messy… I dunno how to make breaks between sections… a review/PM with help would be nice…? o v o;; )**

Elise: Hi again… o-o (It's been a while...)

Ichigo: Why haven't you been updating this story?

Kisshu: Why? Did you miss me, Koneko?

Ichigo: /ignore/

Elise: …I haven't had time to write. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry SOORRRRRYYYYYYYY~~~

Kisshu + Ichigo: o-o;;

Kisshu: Why wouldn't you have time to write? School's out, and has been out for a while…?

Elise: I've been trying to learn Japanese.

Ichigo: Why? You better not be putting unnecessary Japanese words in here…

Elise: I'm not… I just recently got the Tokyo Mew Mew video game and I want to know how to play before I start…

Kisshu: Lies. She tried to play, then died as a noob.

Elise: FFFU- ON WITH THE STORY!

Kisshu took the little kitty to the ship, where he got a good look at her.

"Well, she definitely is like Ichigo," he whispered, as he gave her left ear a gentle flick. He smiled when it twitched.

_Hmm… That bell would ring at her every move… and Pai is sure to kick her out of the ship if he found her… only one thing to do…_

He delicately removed the ribbon with the bell from her tail, trying his best not to wake her up. When he got the ribbon off, he put it in his pocket, since one of his brothers would be bound to find it if he hid it in the ship.

"Wahhh," he sighed, as he dropped to the floor, immediately lying down next to his kitty, "Where am I gonna keep you?"

He pulled the small cat onto his chest to get her warmer - the floor of the ship wasn't exactly very hot.

Soon after absentmindedly petting the cat, Kisshu fell into a sleep as deep as Ichigo's.

Ichigo purred happily as she awoke on a warm, cushioned surface.

Wait… Warm? Cushioned? PURRED? Ichigo then remembered the previous night, when she had become a cat on her date with Aoyama. But that doesn't explain the warm feeling; Ichigo remembered falling asleep on top of a table that was cold, despite being the best 'shelter' she had found.

Ichigo looked around, and was even more puzzled. This didn't look like the small town she had ventured to, nor like any place in Tokyo. Then she decided to look up.

There, with a quite content look on his face, was Kisshu. She tried to get up, but his hand was placed over her back, petting the soft black fur. Ichigo flinched at his touch, but she soon realized that her resistance was futile, and dug deeper into Kisshu's shirt, seeking warmth in the cold, alien **(no pun intended xD;;)** environment.

-

After a while, Kisshu finally woke up to the angry eyes of his new pet.

"Well, if I'm going to keep you, I should at least give you a name…"

The cat hissed at him, and Kisshu took it as a sign to move his hand. Almost immediately, the cat jumped off and tried to run away, even though there was nowhere to run.

"Heh, you're acting like Ichigo, the way you hate me…" Kisshu said, as he walked over to the kitten. He picked her up, and smiled. "Koneko, I gotta go check up on the cocoon, so be safe…" Kisshu then put his cat down on to the floor. He then turned around and got ready to teleport.

_Wait, cocoon? What could he be talking about?_

"Nyaan~!" Ichigo cried, making Kisshu look back at her.

_I can't believe I'm gonna do this… but I have to…_

Ichigo rubbed herself against his legs, purring, making herself seem as cute as possible. Apparently, it worked; she could see it in his face.

"Aww, Koneko-chan, would you miss me?" _I have to know what their plan is_ "Nyaaann…" "Kitty, I can't, Pai'll kill me…" Ichigo whimpered, and clung to his shirt. "Heh… I guess I can survive one more of Pai's lectures…" _Yes!_ "You owe me for this, kitty," Kisshu joked.

The next second, Ichigo found that they were at Tokyo Tower.

Elise: Whoever's reading my story, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short! o n o;; I'll try to make them longer…

Kisshu: Heeeee~~ *acts all moe-moe*

Ichigo: Why should I like this guy?

Elise: Because he's just awesome. *smitten*

Kisshu: Heheheh.

Ichigo: Please read and review, and thanks to

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**Tinawinna**

**1411alexis**

**and**

**x-MewHazzard-x**

Elise: I love reviews~ They make me feel so special~ ^^ I'll try to update more frequently~~ Bye-bye~


End file.
